50 Ways to Annoy L
by sexikat729
Summary: 50 ways to bug L that I came up with. I love L but this was fun. T just in case.


**_Not all of these ideas are mine, I personally love L but this was fun. I was bored and I love Death Note but I don't own it. _**

1. Eat sweets in front of him.

2. Offer everyone else some.

3. Make sure he doesn't get any.

4. Tell him his doctor called. Say he said he is diabetic.

5. Tell him you have a Death Note and your not gonna share it.

6. Hold your finger an inch away from his face and say repeatedly "I'm not touching you!"

7. Tell him you are making a bill to make chocolate illegal.

8. Call him Big Daddy.

9. Poke his hair exclaiming each time "Oh spiky!"

10. Tell him he reminds you of your hamster, Mr. Cuddles.

11. Then tell him about how Mr. Cuddles loved to eat dental floss.

12. Then start crying hysterically about the fact that Mr. Cuddles is dead.

13. Ask if you can his autograph until he gives you one, then shout "Wait! You're not Kira!"

14. Say you have found Kira, show him a picture of a squirrel and then say "I honestly didn't expect him to be so cute!"

15. Ask if you can borrow some of his mascara.

16. When he says he doesn't have any say he just doesn't want to share cause he's a big meany.

17. Tell him that some guy called about Light and Kira next Friday.

18. Whenever a Kira judgement is announced say "Well look at that Kir- I mean L." And wink obviously at him

19. Brush his hair.

20. Repeat everything he says. Loudly.

21. Tell him that you love him.

22. Even more than that hot guy Kira you met last week.

23. Tell him someone called that morning about something important but you forget. For the next hour list names that begin with K.

24. Finally exclaim "Kira! Kira called. He wanted to talk to you but I said you were busy. He left a message"

25. When he asks what the message was say "Oh something about Watari, your real name and a note book, I forget."

26. Continue to try and remember for the rest of the day then the next day say "Wait a minute know I remember, he... what were we talking about"

27. When you see him handcuffed to Light exclaim "It's about time you came out"

28. When he says he's not gay roll your eyes and say "Sure, and like you don't enjoy that."

29. Replace all his food with vegetables.

30. Paint his toe nails bright pink.

31. Buy him a parrot that says "Justice" at the end of all his sentences.

32. Take a picture of him and run. Fast.

33. When he asks about the picture say some blond guy paid you fifty bucks for it.

34. When he says that was Kira exclaim "Crap! You mean i could have gotten more for it!"

35. Go to Wammy's and give all the children sensitivity training.

36. Tell Misa that he made Light shower with him.

37. Videotape Misa yelling at him.

38. Put the videotape on titled "L: Protector or Pervert?"

39. Whenever Kira kills someone mutter "Yes, yes. Won't be long now. My utopia."

40. Replace all his pants with very very short shorts.

41. Follow him around singing "Who likes short-shorts?! L likes short-shorts!"

42. Hug him saying "Hmmmmm cuddly!"

43. Add alcohol to **_everything _**he eats or drinks.

44. Shave his entire head and then whisper very loudly to people "It's the stress. He just doesn't understand that Kira is just a figment of his overactive imagination."

45. When you see him run up to him and hug him exclaiming "Oh Nana! I knew you weren't dead! I just knew it!"

46. When he says he's not your Nana exclaim "What have you done to my Nana you pervert!?"

47. Bump into him and then say "YOU'RE INVADING MY PERSONAL SPACE! Look this is my bubble and this is your bubble." For the next hour give him a talk on respecting peoples' personal boundries.

48. Pinch his cheeks saying "You're like a giant cuddly panda bear!"

49. Type something on his computer then say "Hey is complete file deletion and system meltdown bad?"

50. After doing all this write done a number on a piece of paper and say "This is a really good therapist I think you need to have a nice long chat with him and maybe get some meds."


End file.
